What Happens Next
by YugiGirl06
Summary: After all of the rough times as Genins, you wonder how the Naruto crew is doing later on? Meet the kids of your favorite characters! Please read, it's better than how the summary makes it sound. Mild language. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiT
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Next**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Pairings: Main-SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto! I don't! I just own the character spawn. :3 **

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A pink-haired woman emerged from the kitchen, dawned in a pink apron upon her navy dress that had the famed Uchiha fan plastered to its back, "Just where are you going at this hour? The children aren't even awake!"

Just as the words had left her mouth, three pairs of scampering feet could be heard, in direction for the kitchen. The owners of the feet all collapsed into a heap before their parents. The oldest had tripped, bringing her two younger sisters with her. Sakura turned, diverting her attention for a fraction of a second to the embarrassed grinning faces of the three girls, and cue the wailing…

"You all woke your brother up!"

That was all Sasuke needed to slip out of the house.

-------Three hours later, after training------

As he strode towards the 'shopping district', his thoughts were focused on the question. What would he get her for their anniversary? His mind started to wander to a year before.

He had single-handedly killed Itachi, and drove fire up the asses of the other Atasuki members, receiving hell from all situations. Last year he came to know a different hell. The hell of an enraged wife on their anniversary when he forgot about the special day.

Now, back in the present, he considered walking into Ino's flower shop, where nine Ino-Shikamaru spawn would run rampant on many occasions. He tossed the thought out of his mind. He could then hear the desperate attempts to calm down twin cries.

"I see Hinata gave you babysitting duty, Naruto," Sasuke strode towards his blond-headed used-to-be-teammate, "And where has you other son ran off to?"

Naruto sighed, pulling the identical twins apart, holding the boy in one arm, and cradling the girl in the other. Both munchkins had the dark hair of their mother, but the deep blue eyes and 'whiskers' of their father, "Hinata's training him on the Byakugan," The blond man remembered his teenaged son, with identical hair to his, but his mother's eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"He's been trailing my daughter Yumi to our home," Sasuke snorted, thinking of his oldest child. She had her father's eyes and hair, and almost the same personality, except she was much nicer than her father had ever been.

Naruto shrugged; tired from the hassle the Uzumaki twins gave him. Sasuke handed him a bit of money, "Go treat yourself to a bowl of ramen," he smirked, and then headed off. He heard the twins as they perked up, and clapped their tiny hands.

"Ramen!" they exclaimed in unison. Naruto gasped and blinked.

"They said their first word!"

Sasuke chuckled as he though, 'They're definitely his kids.'

Back to looking for the perfect present. He felt the familiar tug on the bottom of his shirt.

"Daddy! We wanna help find Mommy a present!" His youngest girl, her pink hair in two cute pigtails flashed obsidian eyes at him. She was six years old, and if she was here that would mean…

"Sachiko, come on out," He smiled as a 12 year old genin with raven hair like his own but with viridian eyes appeared, "You and Ichigo can come with me, on two conditions."

Ichigo squealed with delight, rapidly tugging her father's shirt to the point where it would almost tear, "What? What?"

Sasuke scooped her into his arm, and wrapped the other around his preteen's shoulder, "You will promise not to tell your mother what her present is…" he said softly, watching the younger of his two daughters nod her head vigorously.

"Well, no duh, Dad," Sachiko crossed her arms, "What's the second one?"

"I need to know where your mother and sister are," Sasuke switched Ichigo onto his back.

"Mom took Ryo to visit the Godaime, like always. Tsunade-dono likes having her and the squirt around," Sachiko shrugged, "and Yumi said she was going to train with Hinata-san and Miso-kun."

Sasuke sighed. Sometimes he felt sorry for Naruto's oldest son. The poor kid had indeed been named by Naruto because of his obsession with ramen. Naruto, in order to redeem himself after the rest of the once-rookie nine and Lee's team excluding Hinata scolded him for his kid's name, explained that the boy's blond stringy hair when he was still a baby reminded him of ramen and his pearly eyes of tofu. The fact that the child's first clothing was all green didn't help matters. Miso Ramen. Sasuke hoped that Hinata had named the twins.

"Daddy!" Ichigo pointed to a location, "The jewelry shop!"

Sasuke raised his head, now seeing the jewelry shop. That was Tenten's and…

"Hey Uchiha!" Neji smirked, his seven-year-old son practicing the Byakugan on whatever moved.

…store.

Ichigo hurriedly climbed down from her father's back, and tackled the unaware Hyuuga out of his blind spot. Sachiko shook her head at her sister's behavior.

"Gerroff me, stupid Uchiha!" the mini-Neji demanded.

Ichigo smirked, jumping off him and performing a series of hand signs. She took a deep breath, and blew…a spark onto the boy's unsuspecting pants. The pants started to smoke. The boy, wide-eyed, feverishly dragged his butt along the earth as Ichigo smirked, "Take that, Hyuuga!"

Neji slapped a hand to his forehead as his son stood, revealing a hole in his pants. Sasuke chuckled as his daughters broke into a fit of giggles. Tenten opened the shop door and sighed.

"Again Hiro?" The boy scurried over to his mother; she gave him a good spanking, sending him running to the back room of the store, "Ah, Uchiha! Come to find Sakura-chan a gift?"

Sasuke blinked, "You know?" Ichigo and Sachiko continued giggling, but for a different reason.

"Your daughters ordered a custom job a month ago, saying you'd come pick it up by today," Tenten slid behind the counter, and took out a box from a drawer, "Here it is!"

The necklace was beautiful. The center charm was the Uchiha fan, but lining the sides were little charms like cherry blossom petals. His daughters were grinning from ear to ear.

"This is amazing," Sasuke smiled. It was just right. He paid Tenten, with extra to buy Hiro a new pair of pants. He placed the box that held the special treasure in his pocket, and scooped up Ichigo, signaling Sachiko to follow.

"If we get home before your mother does, we can surprise her!"

Sachiko smiled, "Beat you to it, Dad. Yumi said after she was done with training, she'd have the house ready to surprise Mom."

"Why?" Sasuke looked over to his middle daughter.

"Admit it Dad," She smirked, "You wouldn't know what to get Mom without us."

And when Sakura arrived home with baby Ryo after a day in the Hokage's office, she was one surprised woman when Uchiha Sasuke approached her, kissed her large forehead, and fastened the necklace around her neck. All of their daughter rushed over to their parents and little brother as they all gathered into a warm embrace.

-End of Chapter 1-

---------------------------------------

A/N: My first Naruto fanfiction! Please tell me what you think. Next chapter is entitled The Dance, where you get to learn a little more about all of the characters!


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

**A/N:**

To all of the _What Happens Next _Readers:

I apologize for the lack of updates. My inspiration for this story fell out for a while, truthfully, and I lost feeling for most of the characters.

However, with my recent art spurt I brought Sachiko back into the light, and thought it was about time for Yumi, Ichigo, Ryo, and the rest to reappear. I'll try to update as soon as I can with the workload I have, but please continue reading and reviewing.

The next chapter I had in mind was YumiMiso-centric, but I'm still open to suggestions. If you have any ideas, please send me a note on my Deviantart (yugigirl.) or reply in a review.

Thank you all for reading the first chapter in the series!

-Yugi-chan


End file.
